


The Beginning (Part 1)

by SilverMonster



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMonster/pseuds/SilverMonster
Summary: Viktoria hasn't traveled a lot in her 16-year-old lifetime - but thanks to continuation school, she gets to go and visit New York City with her best friends. The massive city holds many enormous buildings and places to explore, and many different people to see - however, despite its greatness, New York City also holds dangers that could potentially cost Viktoria her life.
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> * In English: "I told you this was a bad idea."

“ _Jeg sagde jo det var en dårlig idé._ ”*

Upon hearing his remark, I turn my head to look at Rasmus, who’s standing beside the tall Nicolaj. The two of them are standing next to each other by the exit of the comic book store, Rasmus leaning towards Nicolaj with his arms crossed and a small cheeky smile on his face. Nicolaj returns the smile and shakes his green-haired head a little, then turns to look at me and the others and says:

“ _Can you guys hurry up a little? We’ve been here for half an hour already.”_

 _“I’m almost done.”_ Chili replies and then switches from Danish to English. “No thank you.”, she says to the cashier with a smile as she lifts the plastic bag off of the register, from which she had just bought her comic.

The store is small and compact, and incredibly warm due to the intense heat outside. Only a small fan placed on the counter of the register combats the humid air - but it’s still nice to be inside, shielded from the burning rays of the sun, which scorch the pavement on the outdoor streets of New York City. Being shielded from the sun is probably the reason why we’ve been in here for so long - me and Cecilie would practically burn to a crisp with our incredibly pale skin if we stay outside for too long, even with sunscreen on. 

I look at Cecilie and Thorbjørn standing in the opposite end of the store, huddled together by the small bookshelf containing manga. Cecilie’s blonde hair has curled up due to the warm humid weather and sits in a poofy ponytail. Thorbjørn is hunched over, seemingly trying to find something as his long hair covers his face. When I see Chili walk up to them, I decide to follow.

“ _Hey, are you guys ready to leave?”,_ I ask them. “ _I think I wanna look around this street a bit more and you guys are being boring weebs.”_

“ _Ha, ha, Viktoria. Very funny._ ” Cecilie says.

“ _You’re the hardcore Potterhead here.”,_ Thorbjørn adds as he straightens himself up and looks at me with a smile. 

Cecilie looks up at Thorbjørn, then back at me. “ _I actually think we want to stay for a bit, but you guys can go on ahead. We can just text each other.”_

 _“Okay, that’s fine.”,_ Chili says. “ _Actually, can you carry my comic with you in your bag?”_

Cecilie takes the comic. “ _Sure. We’ll see you guys in a bit.”_

Chili and I then walk over to Rasmus and Nicolaj. Chili waves at Thorbjørn and Cecilie as we exit the store with the two boys. 

Once outside, I look at Rasmus and Nicolaj. “ _So, where do you guys wanna go?”_

Nicolaj looks over his shoulder, then back at me. “ _We were thinking of going back to that hotdog joint we walked past, I’m kinda hungry.”_

 _“What about you?”_ I look at Chili. “ _Are you hungry?”_

She hesitates for a moment. “ _Hm… No. Not really.”_

I feel a little uneasy by her response. “ _Are you sure?”_

 _“Yeah, I’m okay.”_ she says as she sends me a look of reassurance, her brows slightly furrowed.

Sometimes I’m worried she still lies.

“ _Okay…”,_ I reply as I look back to the boys. _“We’ll grab something later, but we can still go there if you guys are hungry?”_

Nicolaj shrugs, holding onto the straps of his backpack. _“We could also just split up.”_

Chili shifts her weight a little. I can feel her hesitation. “ _Are you sure we should do that?”,_ she asks as she moves some of her short hair out of her face.

“ _I mean it should be fine as long as we’re with at least one other person. Besides, we’ll be meeting up again in a bit.”_ In reality we should be in a group of at least three people according to the teachers, but I know Chili and I are responsible enough to take care of ourselves. 

Chili is silent for a moment, but then nods. “ _Alright. Let’s go.”_

We split up and Chili and I are off to explore the city. When thinking of New York City, I always imagined the bright lights flashing as darkness fell upon the city, but it’s honestly quite impressive during the daytime as well. It’s so different from the Danish village I come from - but then again, anything is more impressive than that place.

As we roam the nearby streets, we see buildings that reach towards the sky, towering above its people like sturdy giants. The city’s inhabitants are very different; not only in physical appearances like race or clothing, but also in gestures, mimics and rhetorics. Watching the diversity of the people living here is really interesting. I wish I could go traveling more - but I’m really thankful I’ve gotten the chance to come here with some of the best friends I’ve ever had.

I look at Chili as we’re walking. The harsh sun shines onto her thick dark blonde hair, lighting up some of the few lighter blonde streaks within it. It’s weird seeing her with short hair - it used to be long and wavy - but it suits her. Seeing her sidecut as well kind of makes me want to have one again. 

Last year, the year we first met each other at the continuation school, we didn’t get the chance to go abroad together as we had different majors. However, this year, having the same major in film animation and IT, and going abroad with the drama students as well, I was luckily able to travel with not only her and Cecilie, but also Teddy who studies theatre.

Chili turns her head to look at me. We smile at each other.

“ _Do you want to go back and wait for Teddy and Cecilie?”_ , she asks. _“I don’t think I want to move further away from the area.”_

I look around and then nod. “ _Sure. We’ll go back.”_

We walk back and find an alleyway across the street covered by shadow to stand in. As Chili stands next to me in silence, looking at the people roaming the street ahead of us, I look at my phone and begin texting my boyfriend Jakob to kill time.

About ten minutes pass and Chili speaks again:

“ _They’re sure taking their time.”_

I look up from my phone and out at the street. I don’t see any of our friends.

“ _Maybe they left to join Nicolaj and Rasmus?”,_ I reply as I shrug, looking back down at my phone.

Chili crosses her arms and sighs. “ _Maybe we should-”_

I feel hands grabbing me from behind, pulling me backwards, and I drop my phone to the ground. Just as I’m about to scream, a hand covers my mouth, and it only becomes a muffled sound. I instantly smell a strong cologne, but not one that I’m familiar with, and the force of which the hands are holding onto me definitely tells me that this person is not friendly.

But I’m too scared to move.

In front of me I see Chili. Her eyes are widened. She reaches out for me and screams my name. I see another figure appear next to her, and in a split second she falls to the ground as the handle of his gun impacts with her temple.

A muffled scream escapes me when I see her hit the ground. My eyes move upwards to look at the figure standing above her. He looks to be a middle aged man, dressed in a black suit and his eyes covered with dark black sunglasses. He kneels down next to Chili. I want to move, I want to struggle, but all I can do is watch in horror. With a gentle stroke, he moves some hair away from her face. He sits there looking at her for what feels like an eternity and my chest is burning. I want to hurt him. I want him to get away from her, but my body is frozen in place. 

The man slowly turns his head to look up, but he doesn’t look at me - he’s looking at the man keeping me in a chokehold. I want to throw up.

The arm that’s not busy with covering my mouth is removed from my neck, and instead I feel a stinging pain shoot through my neck as something sharp suddenly hits it with a violent force. I gasp and suddenly start feeling dizzy. I try to turn my head and to say something, to scream, but my head is spinning and the world seems to turn upside down. 

I look at Chili, lying still on the ground in front of me. I feel tears run down my face and my eyes roll back.

And then the darkness consumes me.


End file.
